I Can't Stay Mad At You
by ShhDon'tTellAnyoneButI'mBatman
Summary: A kiss from Nico gets Thalia kicked out of the hunt. He apologizes but will Thalia forgive him or will she hold a grudge? Thalico and a little Percabeth. Please review!


**Hey guys! I want to thank you to the people who reviewed on my earlier stories! Okay! Read on!**

**Thalia P.O.V**

_Aaarrgh! I can't believe Nico kissed me! I know we were just playing Truth or Dare but why couldn't he just skip it?!_ There was this voice at the back of my head saying, _you know you liked it! _Shut up, Aphrodite! _No! _I snorted. Even though in my heart, I admitted that I did like it. Just a little! When I was done packing my stuff to go, I went to Artemis's tent.

"I'm done, m'lady," I said flatly.

"Come in, Thalia," was my reply. I obeyed despite my anger. When I entered, she spoke, "You know why you were kic-er, removed, right?"

"Yes, m'lady," I said with no emotion. She sighed.

"Alright, you may go now. Keep in mind, Thalia, that you were the best lieutenant ever. Okay, I will teleport you to Camp Half-Blood now," she said. _Was that sadness in her voice I heard? _

"I'm ready," was my reply. Artemis snapped her fingers and for a second, a wave of nausea washed over me. Then I reappeared at Camp Half-Blood. I was standing at the top of Half-Blood Hill. For a second I just stood there gazing the valley.

"Thalia!" Someone shouted. It sounded familiar. Then I see Annabeth running up the hill.

"Annie!" I mimicked her. She frowned.

"Don't call me that!" She whined. I just smirked and pulled her in for a hug.

"So... How are you and Percy? He's treating you well, right?" I asked.

"We're fine! Stop worrying," she assured me. I huffed.

"You're growing up too fast! I can't do anything but worry!" I laughed. She joined in with me soon after. Then Percy ran up the hill.

"Thalia!" He put in his best Annabeth voice. Annabeth just punched him. I laughed even harder. They smiled knowing they cheered me up. They knew about what happened because shortly after Nico kissed me, Artemis flashed in the room and announced that I was out.

"Where's Nico?" I asked. Their smiles turned into frowns.

"Thalia. How do I say this? Um, ever since Nico saw that you were kicked out, he's locked himself in his cabin for the last day now. He won't eat and has hard times sleeping. I know because I've heard angry yells next door," Percy explained. I was shocked. Then I knew what I had to do.

"Guys, I'll meet you at dinner, okay?" I said. They said their goodbyes and ran back down, hand in hand. I went the opposite way to the Zeus cabin. I dropped my stuff on the floor and made my way to the Hades cabin. I didn't even bother to knock, I just walked right in.

"Nico! Get your sorry butt off your bed!" I ordered. He didn't look that bad. He just had a few bags under his eyes. Even though I was mad at him, doesn't mean I'll let him die from starvation.

"Thalia?" Was what I heard. How many times have people said my name as a greeting today?

"No, it's Santa Claus!" I said. I saw the corners of his lips turn into a small smile but then it turned back into a frown.

"Thales, I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-"

"Save it, Nico. What's done is done but watch your back 'cause I'll get you back," I joked. He smiled again but this time, my heart beat a little faster.

"I'll be sure of that," He laughed. I laughed with him.

"Hey, just because I came here doesn't mean I have forgiven you yet," I say pointedly. He frowned again. I started, "Get dressed, you sir, are going to eat tonight."

I started walking away but something popped in me. I couldn't hold my feelings in anymore.

"Oh who am I kidding?!" I ran back and practically jumped on Nico. What I did next, was on purpose this time. I kissed him. I could feel him tense from shock but he relaxed and kissed me back. Reluctantly, I pulled away.

"So what does this make us?" He asked.

"I think you know," I reply. I kiss him again.

**This is my second one-shot. Like it? Hate it? Please review! Oh! I'm also thinking about writing a truth or dare story which includes how Thalia got kicked out. Okay! That's all. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
